24fandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Drazen
Victor Drazen was a Balkan warlord who carried out several ethnic cleansing campaigns and purges throughout Eastern Europe under Slobodan Milošević. Although he was allegedly killed in a mission led by American agent Jack Bauer, he was covertly imprisoned by unknown elements in the United States and held in total secrecy for two years. During the events of Day 1, the two-year anniversary of his alleged death, Drazen and his sons led a personal vendetta against Bauer and Senator David Palmer, who authorized the mission. They wished to seek revenge for the murder of Drazen's wife and daughter, who were killed in Operation Nightfall. When Jack believed that his daughter was killed, he killed both Andre and Drazen in a fit of rage. Before Day 1 mission]] Victor Drazen was born on February 6, 1947. He graduated from the University of Belgrade with a Master of Science degree in Engineering, and received covert actions and anti-espionage training from the Soviet Union's KGB. In the Serbian Army, he rose to the rank of Commander in the Special Operations division, and also participated in the Serbian National Liberation Front and Kosovo/1389, nationalist groups that were eventually banned. As the commander of the Black Dogs secret police organization under Slobodan Milošević, Drazen led several campaigns of terror and ethnic cleansing against the people of Serbia. Two years before the events of Day 1, Drazen was targeted for assassination by the United States government. The operation, code-named Nightfall, was authorized by Senator David Palmer. Jack Bauer, then a Special Forces captain, was in charge of the team sent to target Drazen. Stephen Saunders and Robert Ellis also played a vital role in the operation. It was believed that Drazen had been killed in the operation, however he was able to replace himself with a double. Both Drazen's wife and daughter were killed in the operation. Victor, along with his sons Andre and Alexis, blamed Palmer and Bauer for the death of Elena and Martina. Unknown to the US Senate, NSA, or the United Nations, Drazen was held in a DOD top security underground detention facility. Andre and Alexis planned to kill Palmer and Bauer, as well as rescue their father. Day 1 interrogates Victor]] Jailbreak At approximately 7:20pm on Day 1, Victor was scheduled to be brought to a Level Three MUDD facility in Saugus, California. Andre Drazen and Harris, a mercenary, planned to break Victor out of the prison, but Jack Bauer had already arrived at the facility. He kept Mark DeSalvo, the warden of the prison, aware of the situation and informed him that Alexis Drazen hired someone to cut the power off to the facility at 7:20pm. With the power still on and extra security added, Andre and Harris decided to hold back on their assault. Bauer asked to speak with the prisoner, but DeSalvo couldn't grant him access, as he didn't even have access to the prisoner's identity. DeSalvo agreed to make some calls and Bauer came across the surveillance footage of Drazen's prison cell. Bauer was shocked when he learned that Victor Drazen was the prisoner and due to the circumstances, DeSalvo allowed Jack to have five minutes with the prisoner. Jack began his interrogation on Drazen, but Victor remained silent. After Jack demanded for Drazen to leave his family alone, he advised Drazen to save his sons while he still could. Drazen became furious and claimed that his "sons were soldiers." Andre and his team prepared to destroy the prison's power transformer, in order to continue with the raid. DeSalvo was convinced that he could trust Jack and he allowed him to move the prisoner. At approximately 7:59pm, the power to the facility was cut off and Jack slammed Victor against the wall. Andre and his team became to walk down the corridor, and Victor menacingly warned Jack that they were coming for him. DeSalvo and his men advanced through the building with Drazen, but one of the walls exploded. Several minutes later, gunfire began to siren and Jack grabbed Victor, and took him hostage. Andre retaliated by taking DeSalvo hostage and he threatened to kill him if Jack didn't capitulate to his demands and release his father. DeSalvo advised Jack to not give in, but Jack surrendered and dropped his firearm. Andre then shot and killed DeSalvo, before he reunited with his father. Victor spoke Serbian to his son and he then took a firearm, while his men blew up part of the facility. Jack told Drazen that they were now trapped, but Victor was convinced that they would be able to find a way out. The Drazens were able to get in touch with George Mason, the head of CTU Los Angeles. They informed Mason that they had Jack and gave him a deadline to call back. Jack realized that Victor used a body double during the assassination and he told Victor that he was the one to blame for his family's death. Victor was distracted and Jack was able to assault him, and made an attempt to free himself. Andre rushed over and took control of the situation. He began to rapidly kick Jack in the chest, but he made sure he didn't kill him. Before 9pm, Drazen and his team emerged from the sewer at the prison facility. Victor prepared to shoot and kill Jack, but Jack offered him an ultimatum. Jack told Victor that he wouldn't kill him if he ever wanted to see Alexis again. Victor claimed that his son was dead, but Jack claimed that Alexis was in CTU custody. He confirmed this when he revealed Alexis' meeting with Elizabeth Nash earlier in the day. Andre confirmed that the meeting took place and Victor spared Jack. Meanwhile, Drazen's men successfully kidnapped Kim Bauer, Jack's daughter, who was being transported back to CTU by LAPD Officer Krugman. ]] Final assassination attempt En route to the Port of Los Angeles, Drazen visit his old friend, Nikola Luminović. Nikola confirmed with Drazen that all of the plans were set, and he then introduced his daughter, Mila, to Victor. Victor and Nikola sat down and had a feast, while they reminisced about old times. Victor offered Jack food, but Jack declined the offer. Drazen and Nikola discussed costs of transportation out of the country, while Mila catered for them. While Mila walked away from the table, Jack assaulted a guard and he grabbed the knife on Mila's plate. He took her hostage and threatened to kill her. Victor's men pointed their weapons at Jack, who demanded for them to stand-down. They put down their weapons, but Victor still held his up. Victor shot and killed Mila, and his men then restrained Jack. Andre entered the room and told his men to keep Nikola away from Mila. He was then told to call CTU by his father. Andre called Mason, who decided to go forward with the exchange, against the orders of Ryan Chappelle. Andre told Mason the exchange would happen at 2127 Grand Avenue, a parking garage, in a half hour. Once Drazen's men had Alexis, Andre would show Bauer to Mason. Nikola was devastated over the loss of his daughter and Victor tried to comfort him. He consoled to him that he has lost his daughter and wife, and Nikola accused Victor of being the one to murder Mila. Victor then shot and killed Nikola, and Jack looked upset over what had happened. Kim was then brought in the room, bound and restrained. Jack pleaded for Kim to be released in the Drazen's van. He told Andre and Victor that they had a shot to get out of the country with Alexis and the killings of innocent people would make it harder. Andre felt that Jack and Kim should be killed at the exact moment and he told Jack to be quiet. The van pulled over to an oil rig and Jack was handcuffed to a post. Andre told him that he would be set free once Alexis was in their custody. A scrambled cellular phone was then placed in Jack's pocket. After Alexis was placed in Harris' custody, he swept him for trackers. He discovered a tracker and destroyed it. Jack was then released and was told that if he wanted to see Kim, that he would get in a parked car and drive towards Century City. prepare to detonate a bomb]] Jack was given instructions to go to Palmer's hotel and pass over the scrambled phone, in order for the Drazens to speak with him. They wanted $200 million of their assets, as they were frozen when Victor was captured. After Victor and Andre arrived at the dock in the Port of Los Angeles, Alexis began to suffer from internal bleeding. Though the doctor did his best to save him, Alexis succumbed to his wounds and died. Victor mourned his son and began to feel the pain of his wife and daughter's loss. Andre, devastated by his brother's death, pulled out his handgun and approached Kim. He claimed that he wanted to hear Jack's screams as he killed her. Victor reminded Andre they still needed her alive in order to get both Palmer and Bauer. Victor successfully convinced Andre to put down his firearm. At approximately 10:30pm, Jack was able to convince Senator Palmer to take Drazen's call. The scrambled phone rang and Palmer answered it. Drazen greeted Palmer and he then pressed a red button. Palmer made several attempts to talk to Victor, but he received no response. Jack overheard the timer from the bomb and he realized that the phone was a bomb. He threw the bomb out of the window and took cover on the floor with Palmer. Kim heard the explosion and she feared that her father had been killed. When the media confirmed that Palmer was assassinated, Victor and Andre held a celebration. Andre wanted to take care of Kim, but Victor insisted that they may still need her, as Jack may have survived the explosion. Final hours Andre called Jack and learned that he had survived the explosion. Jack offered to turn himself over in exchange for his daughter's freedom. The Drazens accepted his terms and revealed their location. Victor was convinced that Jack would involve his friends and colleagues from CTU. Andre assured him that they didn't need to worry about that, as he had a mole placed inside CTU. Around 10 minutes later, Kim assaulted her guard with a pot of coffee and escaped to the ducks. The Drazens and their men ran after her, but she dove into the water in order to escape. Andre and Victor were convinced that she drowned and they didn't know how they would be able to go forward with the trade. They then got a call from Yelena, Andre's contact inside CTU. She revealed that Palmer was still alive and the story about him being killed was leaked in order for Kim to be kept alive. ]] Kim was able to get into contact with Highway Patrol and she was set to be brought back to CTU. Yelena, who's real identity was Nina Myers, learned about this and she contacted the Drazens. Andre and Victor were convinced that Jack wouldn't turn himself over once he learned that Kim was alive. Victor demanded for Yelena to tell Jack that his daughter was killed, as he felt that Jack would come after him and Andre in a fit of rage. Andre didn't favor the idea, but Victor assured him that Jack would be too crushed to possess a threat against them. Andre and Victor then began to pack up and leave for international waters, when a van crashed through the warehouse. Jack revealed himself and began to take out the hostiles, while Andre and Victor escaped to the docks. Jack ensued in a firefight with the Drazens, who tried to prepare to leave for the port. Though Jack was hit, he was able to get within a closer range to the Drazens and he killed Andre. He began to go after Victor, but he shot Jack one of his rounds and Jack fell to the ground. Victor prepared to release the kill shot, but he ran out of ammunition and he surrendered himself. Jack got up from the ground and shot Victor, knocking him into the water. Even as Victor's corpse dropped into the water, Jack continued to fire, even after his magazine ran out of ammunition. Victor was shot with exactly twelve bullets. Memorable quotes * Jack Bauer: Your fight is with me. Not my wife, not my daughter, but with me. Please... leave my family alone. Mr. Drazen, you have already lost your wife and your daughter. You don't need to lose your sons too. * Victor Drazen: My sons are soldiers. * Jack Bauer: Then they will die for nothing! We know about the rescue plan. It was scheduled for 7:20. We stopped it. We've called in for backup. If they try again, sir, they will die. * Victor Drazen: Then you have nothing to worry about. ("Day 1: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * Nina Myers: You'll have to kill him, no mistakes. If he finds out I lied to him, my cover will be blown. * Victor Drazen: Of course we will kill him, that is the point. ("Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am") Appearances nl:Victor Drazen Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 1 antagonists Category:Comics characters Category:Characters killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters Victor Drazen